The Goddess At Heart
by Callmegoddess
Summary: she been living in a muggle orphanage with the ability to point up objects from thin air who is she ?
1. A Goddess At Heart

Ileana Thompson awoke gasping for breath she had had another nightmare but in this one she was flying. Ana her roommate lay peacefully and worry free in the bed beside her. "Ana". she said "wake up" "go to sleep Ileana its 4AM" she moans. Ileana knew she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon especially since she had the dream again. she crept out of her room and sighed why do I always wake up here she thought. She was in ST. Mary's school for orphans in the United States. Ileana was a orphan but she was different she had a gift. She looks down and points at herself a spark flies from her finger and she's instantly dressed in a tee shirt and jeans. she could point up almost anything, she discovered this ability when she was three and she had kept the secret safe, even at three she knew this ability would scare others so she hadn't told anyone. She went to the library if that's what it could be called it was a room with a few old couches and tables with chairs and it contained a dictionary a encyclopedia and a few books all religious or educational. she sat in the arm chair by the window and pointed up a book for herself the books looked like a encyclopedia to anyone else but to her it was a way to get a way from the world she was in it was a book full of stories of far off places magic spells and princess falling in love. she heard a tapping at the window but ignored it until it got louder she looked at the window and nearly jumped out of her seat a owl was out side her window . she opened the window and let the owl come in it was a brown owl that resembled a messenger bird. she was astonished when the owl handed her in its claws a letter. she felt the envelope it was some strange kind of paper it felt almost like parchment but that couldn't be nobody used parchment any more. she ripped opened the letter and read it.  
  
Dear Ms. Thompson ,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. the situation for us in your case is a peculiar one usually eleven years old is the age of entering Hogwarts but we have just become aware of the situation at hand we apologize that you were not contacted four years ago. to make your adjustment to Hogwarts easier we are assigning a guide for you. she is in your year at Hogwarts which is fifth year and well be arriving to pick you up on July thirty first we have contacted your legal guardian so there will be no complications.   
  
Professor Minerva Mcgonagall  
  
A witch she screams in her head OMG, I would prefer goddess or something a witch this would be interesting. she looks at her watch and sees that its 7 o clock she would be able to get breakfast now she heads to the kitchen to get something to eat but is stopped by one of the nuns. "Ileana" she says Ileana then realizes it is Sister Bethany "I hear your going to be leaving us in a few days "she continues "always remember to have god at heart dear child." with that she leaves. Ileana looks at the calendar in the kitchen its July 30 she would be leaving the next day, then thinks to herself if sister Bethany knows Im leaving the entire school will know in a hour. Ileana spent the rest of the day packing worrying how was she going to pay for everything. of course she could point up clothing and food and that kind of things but to point up a text book was very different while her magic was very powerful for anything written that wasn't fiction was often incorrect she really didn't understand why not but there was nothing she could do about it . her packing finished before lunch and she was still dreading the next day. 


	2. The Dream

Ileana was up with the sun that morning she was never more nervous a witch she was meeting a witch with powers finally someone like herself. she awoke with the sun because she had the dream again she didn't know why but it wouldn't go away.  
  
-----------------  
  
The Dream  
  
She in a large room wandering around she doesn't know where she is going but her feet do she looks down suddenly she's dressed in a gown fit for a princess right out of a fairy tale. she opens a door she has entered a ball room. someone comes to greet her. he kisses her hand and asks her to dance she accepts his offer and they begin to dance then suddenly a man bursts in to the room he's being chased but men in black hoods. Ileana wants to help him she knows she can but only if she acts quickly. she summons up a ball of fire at one of the men in the black hoods. suddenly she's flying above the room killing everyone of the men in black hoods. the screaming stops the room is quiet .  
  
------------------ 


	3. Akashian Witch

Ileana was shaken from her thoughts when Mrs. Kiste Announced that her escorted had arrived. Ileana looked up and saw a girl with bushy brown hair who looked as nervous as she felt. "Hi Im Hermione Granger" she said "Ileana Thompson" She mutters "well I guess we better go , the car is out front." Hermione says. ok I have my stuff" says Ileana picks up a small suit case. Hermione looks at the suitcase and makes a strange expression, but doesn't say anything. "all right lets go you'll be staying with me for a few days but before we go to my home were going to Diagon Alley." she said "Whats Diagon Alley' asks Ileana " Diagon alley is completely run by wizards muggles non magic folk cant see it" she says with a smile "other than getting our school things were meeting some friends of mine. I hope you don't mind they really want to meet you". while she said this they climbed into a black car." well you see your the first person to be entering Hogwarts as a fifth year most people enter as a first year so people are interested in meeting you." no I don't mind about meting your friends how are we getting to the Diagon alley is it even in America?" asks Ileana " well Diagon alley is in England I don't see us flying there because that's not how I got here I think were apparating. Apparating is when your standing in one spot and instantly are in another. I think the driver is apparating us there but well probably do it some where on the country side so no muggles see. it probably well be a few more hours." said Hermione " Ileana looked up "do u know why Im coming to Hogwarts when Im fifteen, you said people usually come as a first year so I assume that's much younger." Well professor Mcgonagall said she would explain it to you but I think it has something to do with your powers, Mcgonagall mentioned something about you having unusual powers. said Hermione "my powers are unusual I mean yes magic is unusual but mine cant be that strange all I do is point or blink and something happens" she pauses" is that strange? "wow your an Akashian witch" Hermione said looking impressed" I've never met one before but I've read all about them supposedly they have very powerful magic even more powerful than the most powerful wand wizards. that's what everyone at Hogwarts is a wand wizard. we have to use a wand to focus our energy. " so basically Im going to stick out because I don't use a wand great what do you mean I have powerful powers. hermione says" well none really knows what kind of powers Akashian witches mostly keep to themselves lets not discuss this anymore so tell me about your friends that were meeting" well were meeting Harry Potter and Ron Weasly". tell me what there like remember I've been in all girls orphanage for almost fourteen years so meeting someone new is intrusting for me. tell what there like." she said with a bossy tone. 'hermione smiled " well Harry has black hair gorgeous green eyes Ron has read hair and too many freckles to count but there both sensational you have to meet them I cant explain the. Hermione told Ileana about Harry's past when the driver announce" Welcome to Diagon Alley". 


	4. Medium Rare or Well Done

"Hey Hermione" cries a voice "Harry" shrieks Hermione "Ron, its so good to see you". Ileana looks around her and sees people in different color cloaks buying things. she's sees owls flying around and smells strange smells. "Harry ,Ron I would like you both to meet Ileana Thompson." Harry and Ron notice Ileana for the first time. Harry speaks first "Hello Im Harry Potter, hope Hermione hasn't ruined your opinions of Ron And me yet I assure you even though we get into lots of trouble we are lots of fun." Ron was to busy staring at Ileana to say anything he was to busy gaping at her beauty. Ileana was tall with a perfect nose, dark brown eyes and brown hair that had just the right amount of natural red highlights, her skin was tanned just a to a natural shade her teeth perfect and white to Ron Weasly who had to have his women perfect she was a goddess. Ileana heard Ron's thoughts(a newly developed power) and lost her patience "Ron its lovely to meet you now would you kindly stop staring at me as if I was a portrait its rather freakish to stand there with your mouth open." Hermione and Harry burst out laughing for they had both been thinking something along those lines." sorry' Ron muttered " hey I almost forgot Fred and George are meeting us a t the leaky cauldron at 7 o'clock with mine and Harry's stuff." "Harry and Ron will be staying at my house as well she explained to Ileana" then in a whisper "Ron's never been in a non magic house this is going to be a interesting thing to watch." Ileana looked back at Hermione and grinned." I can just imagine' " "hey Ileana how do you think you are at quidditch" said Harry suddenly. Ileana looked at him laughing "Harry if I've never even ridden a broom how am I supposed to be able to play quidditch". "A right. sorry, just Ron and I were "said Harry growing a bit red. " oh Ileana Professor Mcgonagall gave me the key to your vault at Gringotts (pause) the wizarding bank, we should probably go there first. All of a sudden they hear a "well if it isn't potty,weasle and the mud blood and look Crabb they have a new friend. so weasle did your family finally get some money and potter did you finally find someone who cares about you? its a boys voice. A evil boy thinks Ileana and she wont let him get away with it. Harry and Ron instantly turn around to say something when they see Malfoy and his Cronies Crabb and Goyle but hermione stops them when she sees Ileana.   
  
Ileana puts a flirtatious smile on her face and says" I don't believe we've met Mr....." "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"says the boy "well Draco Malfoy" (Draco sees Ileana and his jaw drops) says Ileana with a touch of sarcasm "I suggest you apologize to my friends here". Draco looks appalled by this suggestion "listen I don't know who you are but a Malfoy never apologizes". Hermione, Ron and Harry are staring on. at Ileana next words They burst out laughing "Well I guess I have been rude my name is Ileana Thompson Im a Akashian witch, I see by your facial expression you have no idea of what I can do to you." Draco glares and says you wouldn't dare curse me I'll have the ministry on you in seconds." "Temper Temper Malfoy I don't know how to curse you" mocks Ileana " but how would you like your ear medium rare or well done?" Ileana stares at Draco ear while Draco is thinking she's crazy when he feels his ear is on FIRE. Draco yelps in pain. Ileana lifts her gaze and says "now never insult my friends understand." Draco, Crabb and Goyle quickly walk away Draco is muttering wait till my father hears about this." Ileana that was bloody brilliant " said Ron" How did you do that "? " Ileana looked at him and smiled "Im not sure but I have been able to do that since I was eight hermione said something about me being a Akashian witch, but that doesn't mean much to me. C'mon we have some shopping to do I want to see everything."   
  
--------  
  
P.S. stay tuned to find out what a Akashian witch is and whose daughter she is. 


	5. More Mtsteries

Ileana gasps as they enter Gringotts" goblins, they exist" "oh right probably should have warned you about that there are magical creatures all over Diagon alley. Gringotts is run by goblins". said Harry. cool thought Ileana, now I've seen everything but out loud she said" how does this work? Hermione you mentioned that you had my key earlier what key?" "every vault at Gringotts has a key dumbledore sent me yours" stated Hermione '" but hermione how can I have a vault if I've never even heard of Gringotts before"? "it must have been your parents , when I learned I was a wizard I inherited my parents vaults "Hermione handed Ileana her key and said to Harry and Ron" go to your vaults I have to exchange some money meet you at Flourish and Blotts in half an hour" as soon as hermione was out of sight Ron whispered to Ileana " don't mind hermione she just likes being in charge way to much" The approached the desk and said which vaults they needed to visit and they went in a cart down a long tunnel. as soon as the carts started Ileana realized that its like a magical roller coaster. as they got to Harry's vault Ileana saw piles and piles of galleons, sickles and knut. hermione had explained to her the way wizarding money worked earlier. Ileana realized Harry must have come from A very rich family. but when she saw Ron's she felt terrible as it was mostly empty hermione had also explained that the Weasly were very nice but extremely poor. when they arrived at Ileana vault Ileana was shocked when the goblin opened the door and said' your vault has many adjoined rooms so please try to go quickly. the vault looked like a long hallway covered just in doors Ileana walk through the first one and say thousands maybe millions of galleons the next door was the same except it was completely full of sickles the third was completely knuts she filled a bag with some money and said to Harry and Ron "well I guess wed better go " Harry and Ron looked at each other and thought the same thought who is this girl. They met hermione at florish and Blotts which turned out to be a book shop and Hermione said to Ileana maybe you might want to get some books that are not school books for some back round information. Ileana looked at Hermione and smiled "why don't you pick some for me Im sure you'll make excellent choices. You can borrow them whenever you want and don't worry about a limit. now it was Hermione turn to smile being able to pick books with no limit now that would be fun.  
  
p.s. I know this was a short chap. but I had next to no time to write it. so sorry if it sucks just need Ileana to get to Hogwarts  
  
stay tuned to find out her past r&r 


	6. Fred Changes in a cute way

Same Day cont.  
  
At 6:15 as they were about to enter the Owl Emporium to pick a owl for Ileana Hermione said "Ron don't we have to be at the leaky cauldron at 7 to meet your brothers to get your stuff"? "oh right Hermione said Ron "but we can be late for Fred and George if they were ever on time Percy would quit working for the ministry." just then Ileana saw the owls and got a look on her face that resembled a two year old in a candy shop 5 minuets later she had chosen a owl it was crimson colored with a gold dusting on the feathers she had never seen anything so beautiful . just when they were about to meet Fred and George they passed Quality Quidditch supplies and Harry and Ron insisted on going in. Ileana had never flown on a broom before so she didn't want to buy one but Harry and Ron nudged her into looking while hermione rolled her eyes. Ileana had never had so much money before so being suddenly wealthy made her feel lax about spending and she ordered a custom made broom. The broom would be even more powerful than a fire bolt and in Ileana and Hermione opinions more beautiful. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes when Ileana asked hermione to help her pick the colors out they had already spent a hour watching them try on different dress robes if they had to go through that again about a broom they would vomit "bloody hell" cried Ron "its a bloody broom not a doll" Ileana giggled Ronald Weasly everything I own has to be pretty wait till you see what Im going to do to the covers of all my school books". Ron Groaned can we just meet Fred and George please"?   
  
-------------------------------  
  
they met Fred and George at the leaky cauldron "is that Fred " whispered hermione when she saw the twins. Ron Grinned he had heard hermione tell Ileana what Fred and George looked like identical but he hadn't mentioned Freds change. While George was still short and stocky Fred was at least six feet his hair had turned to brown , his freckles almost completely disappeared and he had become extremely muscular. " wait a second Aren't they supposes to be identical"? said Ileana puzzled " they were said Ron' but it looks like Fred picked up my mums genes and wound up like this".(Ileana had one thought at that who cares he's really cute). ( Fred was thinking something along those lines but Ileana ignored it. Fred and George handed Harry and Ron their trunks and said see you at Hogwarts, threw some floo powder in the fire place and cried the weaslys and were gone. Hermione pulled out a pouch and threw some Floo powder in the fire place again and cried the grangers and the next thing Ileana saw as the Grangers living room. 


	7. Father

Hermione Spoke " welcome to my home". Ron looked around with the funniest look on his face and stayed silent. suddenly a voice said 'hello Harry Ron and Ileana " Ileana turned around and saw Hermione mother coming in to the room" were so happy to have you all here" Thank you for having us Mrs. Granger " said Ileana " Mum Can I show Ileana, Harry and Ron where they are staying" Alright dear but hurry we should eat soon its getting late."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Ileana lay in bed thinking about the evening she looked over at the next bed and saw Hermione sleeping and though I think I've found some friends that I don't have to hide my abilities from. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had never seen much magic so Ileana offered to help clear the table after dinner and when Mrs. Granger agreed she banished (as in sent) the dishes to the kitchen with a wave of her hand. The Grangers were very impressed and from the thoughts she heard from Hermione she could tell that hermione was itching to know what other powers she had. The funniest part of the evening was when Ron saw the TV. Hermione had the lord of the rings dvd and Harry wanted to see it so they put it on Ron was fascinated before anyone bothered to explain how the TV worked Ileana heard him thinking (" how do they have such small people and a simple spell would fix that"). They had to pull him away from the TV to get him to go to sleep. Ileana laughed to herself as she fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
When Ileana woke up she walked into the kitchen to see if she could help with breakfast and found hermione and Mrs. Granger already eating." Good morning" said Ileana." morning ileana"said hermione" if the boys ever get up then we can actually go to the mall today". Hermione mother looked surprised when she said " the boys would wan to go to the mall?" Ileana spoke at this" no Ron wants to see the second lord of the Rings today and there is a movie theater near the Mall, why don't I just send them a little wake up call(pause) they'll be down in ten minuets.' Harmonies curiosity finally had had enough "Ileana what are all your powers"? "let me see" said Ileana "I've had some of them for so long I don't even think of them as powers plus new ones developed all the time's can see the future the past and the present when I meditate, you already know that I have telekinesis, I can freeze or burn a object (Malfoy ear) I can stop time for a couple of minuets I can fly, point up objects out of thin air, I blink and I think about a place and I appear there and I can read minds but that's new so I only can hear bits and peaces." "wow" said hermione "all that plus the powers of a wand that's unbelievable". "morning" said Harry as he and Ron entered the kitchen "yeh but what was that wake up call c'mon its only 11 am" groaned Ron. "we should have woken you up earlier if you expect not to have to wait on-line for your tickets to the movie". "lets go "cried Ron waking up immediately Ileana laughed " wait a second I don't know about in the wizarding world but here people where something other than pajamas to the mall" "oh right lets go change' he raced out of the room letting Harry follow him. Ileana just pictured what she wanted to wear and pointed at herself instantly her pajamas were switched for a red tank to, Jeans and a pair of back slides for shoes. Hermione just sat shocked then went up stair to get changed. once they reached the mall Harry and Ron took off for the movies they were going to meet at the food court at six. Ileana was really happy that she could use a normal credit card and charge it to her Gringotts account she and hermione went wild and bought her a totally new wardrobe.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
that night after they got back to Hermione Ileana was putting her new things away and She saw a letter on her bed she sat down on the bed and read,  
  
Dear Ileana,  
  
There is no excuse for my absence in your life but the person to be blamed does not deserve his name to be spoken so I shall not write it here. I am your Father. My darling daughter it pains me to think you had to grow up with your gifts with no guidance I am so sorry. My name is Sirius Black. In the wizarding world I am thought of as a criminal so I am now in hiding . Harry Potter Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger know the truth as does your headmaster albus Dumbledore he has arranged for us to meet when you go to Hogwarts he will summon you to his office and arrange a time. Im so sorry my child that you did not go to Hogwarts earlier but none in the wizarding world knew of your existence. Go to Harry, Ron and Hermione become their friend find out the truth about me please do not listen to anyone else's tales about me when you are at Hogwarts. I assume dumbledore has sent you the key to the family vault take as much money as you like if it can repay you for all those years with out me then feel free to take what ever you desire. there are over a hundred vaults full of money but there are several full of jewelry and other priceless family heirlooms. in the envelope there is a gift from your mother she meant for you to have it when you were sixteen I feel she would want you to have it now she loved you very much I will tell you everything when we meet I love you.  
  
your loving father  
  
Sirius Black  
  
Ileana looked in the envelope and found a locket she put it in her pocket.  
  
" Ileana are you coming downstairs were waiting "said Hermione. then she saw Ileana face "what is it "she said as her eyes fell to the letter. Ileana Paled and said" My father is alive". 


	8. Reaction

Ileana Paled and said" My father is alive". ---------------------------------------  
  
Hermione looked at Ileana in shock her eyes were wide"What"She said"Ileana are you sure" she said with concern "yes" said Ileana trying not to cry " you now him. My father is Sirius Black"Ileana began to cry silently Hermione drew a sharp breath and called in a sharp voice " Harry Ron in my room now" " what is it Hermione" said Harry then he saw Hermiones face and stopped. " Harry has Sirius ever mentioned having a wife" Ron interrupted " uh Hermione no offence but uh aren't we not supposed to be talk about that in public." with a meaningful glance at Ileana ' tell them Hermione" said Ileana suddenly Hermione stared at her hands and said it seems that sirus has sent Ileana a letter telling her that she's his daughter" Harry went pale and said "let me see the letter" "absolutely not said hermione that is Ileanas letter and she has to give the premission"said hermione   
  
Harry exploded " what are you playing at Hermione let me see the bloody letter now" " Harry" cried hermione absolutely shocked 'Ron get Harry out of here now once has calmed down bring him back' Ron stood there numb for a minuet then pulled Harry out of the room.  
  
-----------  
  
"Harry" yelled Ron" what the bloody hell did you do that for did you see Ileanas face this is not about you this is about her". Harry stared in shock "Sirius had a daughter and never told me." "Hello Harry "said Ron then he hit Harry over the head " this is not about you." Harry finally realized the situation as he sat down he said " I just acted like a freaking idiot didn't I" Ron grinned at Harry" Yup".  
  
------------  
  
Hermione" Sirius said I should get the whole story about him from you before someone else at Hogwarts told me. Will you tell me". Hermione told Ileana everything she knew about Sirius including Wormtail,Azkaban and about being Harry's godfather.Ileana took everything rather well but she had so many questions that only her father could answer.   
  
---------------  
  
That night Harry received a letter from Sirus it said   
  
Harry-   
  
I have some surprising news for you.  
  
My daughter is attending Hogwarts this year she is in your year. I should have told you about her ages ago but I wasn't sure she was alive. Become Friends with her Harry, she has great power she wont have discovered all of her power yet for she is a Akashian witch meaning she does not need a wand to do magic although she can she inherited these powers from her mother one of the last Akashian witches so it is unlikely that anyone has taught her the full extent of her powers. please Tell her the truth about me. Ill try and see you soon.  
  
Sirius 


	9. A Vision of thepast

Hermione, Harry and Ron left Ileana alone for the rest of the evening but not until hermione insisted that Harry apolagize.He said he would ..... tomorrow.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Ileana lay on her bed thinking (my father is alive and he left me in that orphanage why didn't the wizarding world know about me before?) Ileana picked up the locket from her mother that had arrived with the letter she sat still and concentrated calling a image from the past.  
  
********************************************   
  
"She's beautiful Sirus" said a woman with green eyes holding a baby while looking over into a crib "Thank you Lily" replied the man(ileana assumed he was Sirius her father) "padfoot why on earth didn't you tell us you had a child" said a man with black hair "James I wasn't allowed to see her until her mother died I dint know if I would ever be able to see her now she's six months old and Im just meeting her". he said with sadness in his voice "Im so sorry" said Lily "you really loved her, if it wasn't for that stupid rule that she is only allowed to have her mother bring her up". it was for her protection lily the Akashian Witches were almost wiped out and Voldemort wants the rest on his side and if he got her on his side the day she learned to use her powers I shudder to think of the damage he could do. You two and I are the only ones in the wizarding community that know of her birth. it must be kept that way for all our safety including hers".  
  
********************************************   
  
Ileana broke out of the trance and began to cry . her mother was dead and she had barley known her father who had been locked away. She cried the tears she didn't know she had that night she had never cried before she had never had a real reason now she did.   
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning when Ileana awoke she saw Harry sitting at the end of her bed holding a letter. Harry spoke " Im sorry I just thought sirus would tell me something like this." Ileana got out of bed and sat next to Harry " Harry its okay don't worry about it Hermione told me all about Sirus, I understand why you would be so hurt." she said with a sigh " I Had a vision last night I think I saw your parents talking to my fath... to Sirus you were there. I think I know why I was placed in a muggles orphanage. I was a danger to anyone who knew about me. Harry looked at his letter for a second and laughed Ilena looked at him in a strange way and though {hes laughing is he crazy this isnt funny} " Sirus told me to become friends with you in the letter he sent me yet I already know you. Good old Padfoot." Ileana looked puzzled "Padfoot why does everyone keep calling him that" she said " well Hermione told me that she told you that he is a animagus hes a dog so his nick name is Padfoot my dad was a stag he was Prongs Lupin is Moony hes a werewolf and peter is a rat literally he Wormtail. Harry said all this in a calm voice but when he spoke of Peter his voice became full of hate.  
  
For the rest of the summer no more letters came from Sirus and Finally it was the day That they were returning to Hogwarts.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
333 Reader how come I only have 25 reviews I know people are reading so c'mon review.  
  
Next chapter dumbledore will explain all to Ileana  
  
Goddess 


	10. Unbelievable

After crossing the barrier on to platform 9 3/4 the four of them met up with Rons mother Ginny and the Twins. While Rons mother was saying goodbye to Ron Hermione and Harry. For the first time ever both of the twins had nothing to say when they saw Ileana as they loaded her trunks. Ileana hadn't realized it but the outfit she was wearing was extremely flattering on her She was wearing a red tank top with matching pants, on her it was incredibly sexy. Ginny saw Fred and gorges faces and burst out laughing Fred was the first to realize what he had been doing and hit himself on the head. Ileana saw and said " Well well Fred and George Weasly I guess first impressions aren't everything. you both saw me in Diagon alley and actual reacted as humans. Thanks for the complement George but don't you think comparing me to a goddess is a little much." Ileana winked at hermione and hermione realized what Ileana had done she had read Georges mind. Hermione burst out laughing ' gorge you think she looks like a goddess". "did I saw that out loud" said gorge this set Hermione off again " Gorge she read your mind". Just then the trains whistle blew and They all climbed on board and found a compartment. Fred and George went off looking for there own friends and Ileana, hermione,ginny and Harry and Ron. stayed in there own compartment. Ten minuets into the ride Ron said" Ileana when's your broom supposed to arrive" on the 6th of September." said Ileana. for the next hour or so nobody really spoke except for Harry and Ron they were discussing Quidditch. Suddenly the compartment door slid open and revealed the face of Draco Malfoy. Ileana thought {god this boy needs a tan}. Draco ignores Harry Ron Ginny and hermione and says to Ileana " Im sorry about our little run in in Diagon alley would you care to sit with my friends and I.' Ileana sat still for a minuet and it looked like she was seriously considering as she put a smile on her face and said" you have to be out of your mind. No! was that really a question". Malfoy turned and left locking very annoyed. Ron and Harry burst out laughing Ron said "did you see that slimy gits face when she said no to him Harry he looked like someone had told him he had lost his fortune the rest of the train ride was uneventful as they were pulling in to Hogwarts they changed into their robes. as they pulled into the train station a large man came over to them and said to Harry do you know a Ileana Thompson Dumbledore wants to talk to her. They got in the horseless carriage and when they got to the school professor dumbledore was waiting for Ileana " Ms. Thompson I believe I have some explaining to do. I believe Harry knows the way to my office he can escort you there after dinner but we must discuss your sorting. come" Ileana followed dumbledore into a chamber (with a nod from hermione) he turned to her and said" I hope you don't mind being sorted with the first years" "no sir" said Ileana he looked at her with a twinkle in his eye and said" would you mind giving a display of your powers to the school I dare say they would find it entertaining" Ileana looked at him with a smile " Professor dumbledore somehow I think I will find it more entertaining.  
  
Dumbledore led Ileana to the entrance hall where the first years were and left. Ileana was led into the main dining hall along with the first years and She saw a hat on a stool. (sorry Im so not making the hats song)proffesor Mcgonagall said as I call your name place the hat on your head and sit on the stool when the house announces your house go sit at that table. after 25 minuets of eleven year olds being sorted Ileana heard her name Thompson Ileana as she sat down on the stool she saw at least half the school was looking at her with a questioning glance that read [this girl is a first year] Ileana saw the brim fall over her eyes and heard the hat in her ear. " A Akashian witch. {it sounded surprise} well there is a first time for everything ah now I see who your family is let me see where to put you I think I know with your powers and sense of bravery there is no question GRYFFINDOR"the hat shouted. Ileana placed the hat back on the stool and ran to Harry Ron and hermione they had saved her a seat knowing where she was going to be placed. once every one was sorted dumbledore stood up and said before you eat desert there will be a presentation odbikies totots and grats" suddenly the tables filled with food and finally it was dessert and dumbledore stood up and said " we have a student with us this year who has extraordinary gifts she has agreed to give a quick presentation Ms. Thompson are you ready?" Ileana stood up and said " yes Im am professor' dumbledore answered with please come to the center of the room and proceed. Ileana walked to the center of the floor and instantly pointed up the outfit she had been wearing earlier. she then jumped did a flip and Flew around the room once. she blinked and immediately appeared behind the Ravenclaws she blinked again and appeared behind the Hufflepuffs she did the same thing to the gryffindors and slytherins. then she stopped and said "would any one like to volunteer I need a living subject". all the males under 18 immediately stood up. She waited a moment and said "Fred Weasly". Fred ran to her and said with a smile ' you called Goddess". all the weaslys plus Harry and hermione burst out laughing. Ileana simply said to Fred ' hope you don't mind being upsidown she rotated her hand and Fred was immediately upside down. the whole school roared when Ileana floated up next to him but right side up. She looked at the school and said with a evil smile "does anyone want to know what Freddy here is thinking" professor dumbledore stood up "I think the show is over Ms. Thompson" Ileana lowered herself to the ground and flipped Fred right side up and floated him down. Before she sat down she snapped and the air filled with confetti that vanished the second that it hit a surface.Her cloths changed back to her robes and dessert began. After dinner Harry escorted her up to a gargoyle statue and said cotton candy. the gargoyle slid aside reveling a door Harry nodded his head and Ileana Walked through the door and was greeted by dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore greeted her and pointed to a chair and began to speak. " your father wrote to me this summer and told me to answer any questions you had but let me talk for a little while. You were born on October 31 to a Akashian witch and a wand wizard your mother has inherited a large fortune from her parents and that is what is in your vault at Gringotts. seeing you were in immediate danger your mothers people forbade your father to see you as long as your mother was alive. I don't know the reasoning behind this but this is so. when your mother died you were allowed to live with your father but when your father was put into jail that ended you were sent to a muggles orphanage and were put under your mothers name. I assure you I had no idea of your existence until your father contacted me last June. do you have any questions" Ileana sat thinking for moment and said 'then why aren't I referred to Ileana Black here?" Dumbledore sighed and said "your father was the last of the Blacks living should you have that last name until your fathers name is cleared certain people in our community would not be very kind. now hurry on to gryffindor tower Im I just summoned hermione to take you there goodnight"Hermione met Ileana 


	11. Normal I Wish

I know the last chap was weird but c'mon give me a brake I had to do something to show the school some of her powers.   
  
Goddess  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{ } is thoughts  
  
Hermione met Ileana outside of dumbledore office " so Hermione what did you think of the little show I put on for everyone." said Ileana Hermione looked at her and went " you know certain people in the school aren't going to find your gifts so funny." Ileana laughed and said " your probably right Fred Probably didn't think it was so funny, but c'mon did you see his face when he was hanging upside down"." Ileana Fred and George Weasly are the biggest practical jokers in the school. I'm sure Fred thought it was hysterical he'll probably want your help in future pranks." giggled Hermione.suddenly they stopped in front of a portrait of a very fat woman wearing pink. "Canary Creams" said Hermione the portrait swung open." Welcome to Gryffindor Tower" said Hermione Ileana walked in and looked around {wow this is cool" she thought}. Harry and Ron walk over to them . "So what did Dumbledore say" asked Harry "not much" said Ileana Then she turned to Hermione" can you show me where I sleep I just want to go to bed Im really tired.' Hermione led Ileana up a staircase into a room that said fifth years on the door. "good night Ileana" said Hermione "G'night Hermione" replied Ileana. Ileana Lay in the four-poster bed that Hermione had said was Ileana. { OH MY GOD} she wanted to scream {why, why cant I fit in anywhere even here I'm different} she sighed{ yeh showing off to the rest of the school was fun but they learn stuff I haven't ever heard of before. every one thinks I'm some sort of angel or something. I hate hearing peoples thoughts why cant I control it. What other powers am I going to get I hate this no one else has to go through this everyone else in this school has some kind of guidance. some may be more gifted than the others but its not fair.} she pulled out her wand { god I thought the man in the wand store was going to pass out when this wand worked for me.} The wand was made of wood from the ancient trees of Atlantis the "lost" continent. Atlantis wasn't lost Hermione had told Ileana just hidden to muggles. The core was made of pure magical energy and had been blessed by the faeries. Ileana rolled her eyes {cant something about me for once be normal you look at everyone else and there lives are simple compared to mine even Harry's live sure can suck. She fell asleep with these thoughts. She had a dream.  
  
___________________________  
  
She's in a large room talking she looks down and sees a gorgeous dress. Someone asks her to dance she accepts. they begging to dance they are staring into each others eyes when suddenly the door fly's open and a man runs in. he looks as if he's running for his life. the man is being chase by five men in black cloaks the room grows cold and she is filled with feelings of despair as she hears peoples screams. Ileana fears she will faint when suddenly she sees a silver light coming from her hand and more light all around her. suddenly the five men leave and the man who had run in was being stared at in horror someone walked over to him and as Ileana was about to see his face.  
  
___________________________  
  
{holy shit} she gasps for breath she had had that dream before but it was different now it felt more detailed. she looked at the clock it was only six but she knew she wouldn't be going to sleep again. She pointed herself into some cloths. and grabbed one of the books hermione had gotten for her and she went into the common room and began to read. 


	12. Tricks and a vision

At about 6:30 Ileana hears some people coming out of the dorms its Fred and George.{god he's cute} thinks Ileana when she looks at Fred. but what she said was "what are you guys doing up already" "going to lock Filch in his bedroom" replies Fred evilly " "can I help" asks Ileana "what do you propose" asks George " a magical force field" she answers Fred looks at her with disbelief "you can do that" "yup" says Ileana "but how about instead of locking him in his room it causes him to change color every 15 minuets." "that would be priceless" says George "can you do it now?" Ileana points into the air and says "done. I cant wait until breakfast." Fred and George both grin. "Now I have a favor to ask you. I want to try out for quidditch but I've never flown on a broom before. would one of you teach me."? "sure" answered Fred I'll do it. what kind of broom is it". "its a custom made RedPheonix"she said Fred and Gorges mouths dropped when she said RedPheonix " your joking right" said Fred hoarsely " a RedPheonix those are the best broom in the world hardly anyone rides one. people collect them. there better than even Harry's Firebolt." " I think I can handle it" says Ileana with a grin " I've been able to fly off a broom since I was ten. {she's amazing} thinks Fred " okay Fred tell me when and then I have to go get ready for class" Fred thinks for a minuet "how about Saturday afternoon" he suggests Ileana nods then goes to her dormitory.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Ileana brushing her hair thinking when a vision comes to her.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Fred is making a potion for potions the calendar read September 2nd class in the dungeons during the class and someone in the classroom points there wand at his cauldron and it blows up splattering him. then the vision switches to the hospital wing Fred's lying on a bed wrapped from head to toe in bandages Mrs. Weaslys there crying.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Ileana finishes changing grabs the books she'll need for her morning classes and blinks to Professor Dumbledore office. she sees the statue that leads to the opening to his office she said "cotton candy" yesterdays password and nothing happens this annoyed her and she had no idea what the password may have been so she just flicked her wrist a and the statue moved away. She walked into Professor Dumbledore office and found him reading a book. He looked up and said "what seems to be troubling you Ileana?" he said in a surprised voice "Professor I (she hesitates) I had a vision and in the vision I saw Fred Weasly being injured in what I guess must be his potions class because that's what it looked like from the way everyone's described them to me. I saw someone in the class use there wand to cause Fred's potion to explode its supposed to happen today." as she told the vision she knew it would be fixed. "very well you need not worry I will have Fred and George Weasly be allowed to miss potions today. I'm sure they'll be very happy." thank you professor." she said as she walked out of his office she breathed a sigh of relief." 


	13. The Potions Master

{ } is thoughts  
  
Ileana walked into the main hall and was greeted by Hermione, Ron and   
  
Harry. {The Golden Trio} she smiled to herself. "Morning Ileana we didn't see you in the common room so we came down here for breakfast". Said Ron. "I had some business to take care of" said Ileana. They walked into the dining hall as the sat down a stream of owls flew into the room Ileana looked up for Gem her owl. As usual Gem popped by just to nibble on Ileana's breakfast then she Would fly back to the owlry. All of a sudden laugher broke out in the   
  
Room Filch had entered and was changing to a plaid at the moment   
  
Ileana looked up and met the weasly twins eyes and giggled. They sat   
  
Down across from Ileana and the Trio and burst out laughing "You are   
  
brilliant Ileana" said Fred with a smile "well brilliant may be pushing it but the look on Filches face is hystericle".Ron looked up "are they trying to kill us potions with the slytherines first class first day back." he shook his head with disgust. "C'mon Ron it wont be so terrible, besides I want to meet Professor Snape personally I have a great interest in him." Said Ileana with a smile Fred and George burst out laughing Ron scowled to have missed a joke. "Whats so funny he said". "Oh just the look on your face and that were missing potions today Dumbledore has excused us" Rons jaw dropped "Why". "Well" said George in sing song voice "Ole Dumbledore said a someone had a vision of Fred being terribly injured and he excused us wouldn't have any idea who had that vision." He paused and looked pointedly at Ileana. " Cumon guys we have to get to potions" said Hermione when she saw Ileana's face. "ok ok lets go" said Ron reluctantly. He and Harry gave Fred and George dirty looks before they left the dining hall and went into the dungeons. When Ileana entered the dungeons all the slitherines shot her a look of pure hatred. She sat down next to Hermione. Proffessor Snape walked in. Snape Smiles eavily and says " Hello students as I expect most of you did not understand a word I said last semester so lets have a review". He was completely ignoring the fact that he had a new student who had never learned anything about his class before. {I wonder if I can read snapes mind} Ileana took a deep breath and concentrated. "Mr. Potter what are the two ingredients in a simple protection potion." Ileana heard this and concentrated { Apples picked on a full moon combined with sage and a unicorn horn} came from snapes head" I don't know Sir" said Harry Snape smiled and called on Ileana "Apples picked on a full moon combined with sage and a unicorn horn" said Ileana Promptly. Snape called on her again and again for the rest of the period asking her any question he could think of and when the bell rang he said "Five points to Gryffindor congratulation Ms. Thompson you have learnt in two months what most of this class couldn't do in four years 


	14. THe Flying Lesson

"Ileana that was amazing" exclaimed Ron. Ileana smiled but heard in her head { Wow she's hotter than Fluer along wit some of the mental pictures that Ron was thinking of} "RONALD WEASLY" Ileana roared " would you please keep your thoughts to yourself" Harry and Hermione burst out laughing when they saw how red Ron's face turned . Ileana glared at Ron. Ron gulped and said "sorry". " You had better be you perverted freak If I ever catch you thinking of THAT again I'll light a fire that will be redder than your hair." With that Ileana stormed away to Transfiguration. Transfiguration was very frustrating to Ileana because she could do all the spells required with out a wand in a second but with a wand it took much longer so it began to frustrate her. Ileana looked at professor Mcgonagall and heard { my my that little Akashian witch I thought I would never see one I wonder what else she can do I wish I could let her do magic without a wand but oh well}  
  
----------------------------------  
  
By Friday Ileana was so frustrated with having to use a wand that she accidentally set fire to a desk in Charms she managed to put it out before anyone saw but she knew she would have to find some sort of way to get out her anger or she would get in big trouble.  
  
___________________________  
  
  
  
on Saturday morning Ileana woke up at 5:30 { Lord why do I keep waking up so early } she shook her head { I may as well go fly I haven't flown in three months}. Ileana pointed and she was immediately in the same outfit she loved to fly in. It was a black tank and pants with a black cape it was all edged in red she wore simple bots on her feet that wouldn't way her down. She walked over to the window ledge and floated up into the sky she just let herself float for a while unaware of anything else. two hours later she came down when she remembered that her broom would be arriving today. She waited in the common room until breakfast and went to the dining hall. She began eating and soon saw The trio and the twins walk into the dining hall. Fred smiled at her and said "so when's that new broom of yours coming our first flying lesson is today". "well they said it would come today at breakfast so it should be here any minuet." They were eating for awhile when a stream of owls flew in three were supporting a package that Ileana assumed was her broom and was assured when it landed in front of her.Ileana looked excitedly at Fred they both jumped up called "see ya later" and ran into the entrance hall. "so why don't we have our flying lesson now" said Ileana as she was fumbling to open the package that contained her broom". "sure " responded Fred put I have to go change first". Ileana looked up and said with a grin " Fred picture the cloths you want to wear." Fred looked confused but listened and Ileana pointed and he was instantly changed. "Cool" said Fred " your amazing you know that." Ileana smiled "amazing am I then why don't you help me get the bonds of this broom. Fred helped her untie it and once they got it open they both were shocked it was red and had gold lettering with a snitches ."wow' said Ileana shocked "well lets have ago shall we" said Fred He showed Ileana how to mount her broom got on his own and they pushed off . Ileana felt the difference of her flying and the brooms flying the experience was amazing. They flew for a while and Fred saw how natural it was for Ileana and he didn't even bother to instruct her. They flew for awhile and Fred got along side Ileana at one point " later when were in Hogsmede want to have a butterbeer". Said Fred a he turned red . Ileana put a Mischievous grin one face and said " only if you can save when I fall". Fred was puzzled until he saw what she was doing and he turned white she dived off her broom and was headed straight for the ground she would hit the ground any second. 


	15. The question

Just when she was about to hit the ground Fred pointed his broom at the ground and caught her at the last second. Ileana was laughing hysterically Fred was furious "what the hell was that" he said . Ileana stopped laughing but said with a giggle " Fred I can fly look." She took his arm off of her and hovered next to him in the air then she flew over to her broom and got on and flew back to Fred. Fred laughed but said in a serious voice " what was that for then" " that was a test to see if my vision came true" she answered " what vision" asked Fred. Ileana smiled coyly "once you've won my trust I'll tell you" . "when will that be" said Fred bashfully " you'll know" said Ileana " See you at Three Broomsticks at five." Then she blinked and was gone.   
  
-----------  
  
" so Ileana do you like Fred" asked Lavender when they were getting ready for Hogsmede. "tell us the truth you did spend like three hours with him today and we heard him tell George that he was meeting you at Three Broomsticks later so spill" said Parvati looking excited. Ileana turned slightly pink " I don't know he's alright I guess" she said carefully. "C'mon tell us" said Lavender. "theres nothing but if you want you can help me pick what Im wearing tonight". Lavender and Parvati looked annoyed but helped Ileana get ready. Lavender and Parvati spent so much time getting themselves ready that they almost missed the carriages to Hogsmede they met up with Seamus, Neville and Dean. They walked around till four thirty then Lavender and Paravati made a big show of walking Ileana into Three Broomsticks. Ileana saw Fred at a table being teased by George and Lee. He saw Ileana and waved to her from the table he was sitting at with George, Ron and Harry. when the other boys saw her they got up and went to another table and Parvati and Lavender and their group of admirers went and sat with them. As Ileana sat down Fred, Fred whispered you know I think we ought to go someplace else as we seem to have a audience". Ileana nodded and reached her hand across the table " take my hand" she said. Fred took it and felt an electric current run through him he fell on grass? Ileana knelt down next to him and helped him up " sorry about that she said I've never transported with another person. Are you alright" she said her voice full of concern "I'm fine" mumbled Fred as he stood up he looked around " where are we" he said shocked at the beauty around them " were only a few miles away from Hogwarts" She answered him "I discovered this place while flying the other morning now I come here when I need to relax" A mischievous grin appeared on Fred's faces " so is Ron imagining things or are you reading your teachers minds to find out the answers in class" Ileana looked at Fred with her brown eyes wide and innocent looking " Why Mr. Weasly is that a accusation" Said Ileana Fred grinned " why Ileana I would never do that" "going to tell Dumbledore Fred" Ileana giggled " "as if I would let on about something this good". He paused "but"? questioned Ileana "But I want to know how to block this ability" he said completely serious. Ileana thought for a minuet " I don't know how to do that Fred but I promise never to read your mind intentionally and once I learn way for you to block yourself from my powers I will tell you". 


	16. Whats in a name

They talked for awhile and then Fred realized that they were supposed to be back at the castle a hour ago. " Ileana how do we get back to Hogwarts"? once again Ileana offered Fred her hand. Fred took it and suddenly they were bakc in gryffindor common room. "how do you do that" said Fred in amazment. I would tell you but then I would have to kill you" said Ileana with a grin "see you later" she walked towards the girls dormitory leaving Fred to think.   
  
----------------------  
  
{that was so much fun] thought Ileana {wow he must really not like the fact that I can read peoples minds. But then again I dont really blame him.} Ileana sighed {I wonder if he really likes me?}. All of a sudden Lavender, Paravati, and Hermione came into the room. "where did you disapear to for oh three hours" said Parvati with a sly look. "Parvati your disgust me" said Ileana with a look of horror "only a slut like you would do what your sudjesting Parvati" "since when did you consider Parvati a slut" Said Lavender confused. "since yesterday when I was walking through a hallway and happend to see her and a 'friend' in a empty classroom". Said Ileana sweetly Hermione burst out laughing " she got you there Parvati. Dont denie the truth" Parvati and Lavender stormed out laughing. " Ileana so want to share what happend today" said Hermione her voice was full of curiosity. " Hermione nothing happend, I swear. Lets head down to the kitchens I'm kind of hungry." "alright" said Hermione " but lets see if Harry and Ron want to come". Ileana and Hermione saw Harry and Ron in the common room sitting palying wizard chess still as statues as if they had been frozen. As the girls got close to them they saw the boys were deep in concentration. "Harry my friend I do belive I've got you cornered" said Ron "think again Weasly" answered Harry. "Guys You want to come down to the kitchens with Hermione and me." "not now Ileana". said Harry seeing that that was all they were going to get from the boys Hermione grabbed ileanas arm and they went down to the kitchens. 


	17. Powers evolve

The next week went by quickly and it was finally the weekend. Ileana couldn't believe that she hadn't blown anything up yet. {Lord almighty wand magic is so pointless. for me anyway.} She was walking to Breakfast and was attempting to use her wand for a spell to turn Filchs cat into a painting. Ileana laughed at the memory of Filch trying to stop changing color of course she had put a time limit on him but she knew that if she didn't dumbledore would have figured out who cast the spell. Breakfast was uneventful until Fred asked her if she was still trying out for Quidditch after breakfast because if she was she should go light on the food. Ileanas stomach turned to ice.   
  
"its today" she moaned after making sure she heard correctly.   
  
Ron looked up with surprise "your trying out for quidditch? I didn't know you can fly."  
  
" I taught her the other day she flew unbelievably well for her first time" announced Fred.  
  
" I'm trying out as Keeper, what are you trying out for?" said Ron smugly  
  
"chaser, who's the captain by the way?"  
  
"Angelina Johnson " replied Harry " all I can say if she's like would we wont sleep more than a few hours a night".  
  
"don't worry Harry" said George " Angelina has more sense than to wake us up at unearthly hours. She needs her beauty sleep". Angelina heard this comment and hit George on the head "ow ok ok I take it back." Angelina threw George a look that anyone else would have been terrified of but George blew her a kiss  
  
Ileana and Hermione burst into giggles when they see this exchange. When breakfast was over everyone went back to the dormitories to change and get their brooms. When Ileana walked onto the quidditch pitch holding her broom people instantly surrounded her.  
  
" is that what I think it is" said Ron hoarsely.  
  
" Yup" said George " its a RedPheonix. Looks like your broom isn't number one in the school anymore eh Harry".  
  
" well Ron if you had paid attention to anything but my face when we and hadn't made fun of Hermione and me then you would have noticed which broom we were picking colors for" Ileana said with a smirk " that is not an attractive look Ileana" said George " with that look on your face and one of the most expensive brooms in existence you resemble Malfoy" "eww as if I could resemble RatBoy unless I wanted to which would never happen." Retorted Ileana  
  
"Hello earth to all can we have the tryouts now" said Angelina " were also trying out a reserve team so you all have a chance . Chasers come to me Seekers to Harry Beaters to Fred and Keepers go to George."   
  
Ileana walked over to Angelina "alright guys Im going to toss the Quaffle and then I'll go play Keeper in those goals first separate into two groups of three alright lets go mount your brooms." From the moment Ileana mounted her broom until the moment they were told to come to the ground she didn't miss one shot and she assisted the other two on her side with eight other goals. After a quick discussion with the Weaslys and Harry Angelina announced who had made the team and who was reserves. Ileana heard hers and Ron's names called and the next thing she knew she was being hugged by Fred. They started heading back to the castle when Fred said in her ear." congratulations Ileana you were fabulous."   
  
" Thank you." she said before kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"what was that for " said Fred smiling.  
  
"for teaching me how to fly." said Ileana  
  
--------------  
  
That night in the common room everyone was discussing the Quidditch trials when Ileana was heard shrieking from the girls dormitories. The common room froze and everyone turned their head to the stair case leading to the dormitories. Ileana came rushing down the stairs. Hermione ran up to her.  
  
" what happened " said hermione her voice was full of concern.  
  
"Uh. hermione there is a tiger on my bed."  
  
"what"  
  
"yeh. I was studying my notes and I was rhyming to help me remember and it rhymed with tiger and the next thing I know there was a big mammal on my bed with very pointy teeth".  
  
"ah. ok."  
  
"not finished yet. then I threw up my hands hoping to throw it across the room (telekinesis) and um it froze."  
  
Hermione looked confused " why are you so worried you mean froze like it cant move or froze as in ice."  
  
Ileana bit her lip. " um yeh door number two.".  
  
"Ileana" said Fred " why don't you just get rid of it the way you get rid of other things".  
  
"because its on my bed".  
  
"so I don't see your point". said Fred.  
  
"well you see that would mean blowing it up and I like the dormitory clean." said Ileana in response.  
  
"wait a second you said you rhymed and it appeared. "said hermione" so why don't you just try rhyming again to send it away."  
  
"Ok good idea that might actually work heck with all my crazy powers I wouldn't be surprised. can I borrow a quill".   
  
George handed she sat down and began to work. at this point no one was paying any attention anymore as the Weasly twins allowed Lee to show off some of their inventions but Harry and Ron had gone to block the door to the 5th year dormitory.  
  
" I got it" said Ileana looking at her paper "alright anyone want to come with me?"  
  
All the weaslys followed Ileana and Hermione up the stair case once up on the stairs Ron and Harry sprang aside. Ileana took a deep breath and opened the door. on her bed was a tiger frozen solid. Ginny's eyes went wide.  
  
"alright." said Ileana here it goes.  
  
Take it back,  
  
Take it away,  
  
remove it now,  
  
don't let it stay,  
  
I call the magic to help me undo,  
  
and I send it off to Timbuktu!"  
  
A white light flashed and every one covered their eyes and when they opened them the tiger was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stopped writing because I wasn't getting reviews and if this story just isn't important to the readers fine I already know how it will end so it doesn't matter much to me. about this chapter I know its weird but this ability will serve a very important purpose in the future. So NO insults.  
  
Goddess 


	18. Realization

The rest of september went by went by quickly with no accidents or the 'Dream' between her classes and Quidditch practice Ileana felt normal and fillfiled for the first time she could remeber. On October first Ileana woke up feeling very peacful and relaxed. This was very surprising after all she had been pesterd the night before by Fred and George for her to help them with their latest prank she refused them and they decided that as revenge they would practice thier latest joke matirial on her the outcome was a disaster. After they turned her hair yellow,made her skin purple, blew up all the pillows in the girls dormitory (think feathers every were), dropped gallons of ice water on her and hid all her text books so she couldnt do her work she lost her temper and destroyed all the newest items they had created for the Weaslys' Wizard Wheezes they swore toget revenge. To say the least she was shocked that when she woke up she wasnt dreanched in yellow jellow or something equally unpleasent. as it was Saturday and she didnt have to get out of bed for class she lay still for a while. After about twenty minets she got up and dressed, she was heading down to breakfast when she met up with Hermione. Although Ileana was gifted with the ability to read minds she knew Hermione was glad to have a girl around in her year that didnt only care about who was dating who and that white is the new black.at breakfast Hermione recived her Daily Prophet. She glanced at it and turned white, the headline was " 15 Muggles Dead Dark Mark Appeared Over Area". Harry and Ron Ran into the dinning hall with grins on thier faces   
  
"Ileana did you hear first Quidd..." started Ron until he saw the girls faces.  
  
" Hermione what happend" said Harry   
  
Hermione couldnt speak she just passed the paper over to Harry and Ron. They read the headlinne and stared in shock. finaaly they recovered their sences and notice that the teachers looked like they had seen a Grim. They began talking and suddenly Ileana was hit with a thought.  
  
"Isnt it strange that Dumbledore had me show the entire school my abilities" she said " I mean what if someone in this hall told their parent and that paren twas a Deatheater"  
  
"Hermione looked appalled when she realized what ileana had been saying. Ileana jumped up and started out of the hall.  
  
"where you going" said Ron shocked   
  
"Dumbledore" said Ileana not looking back.  
  
The moment she was out of the Great Hall she concentrated on Dumbledores office and appeared in it instantly. She was there for about 8 minetes when dumbledore came in. He looked at her in surprise but before he could begin speaking Ileana spoke.  
  
"Sir why on earth did you allow me to show my abilitys to the school".  
  
" Why is there a problem Ms. Thompson".  
  
"Professor with all due respect dont you think it was a little risky what if word of my powers reached Voldemort".  
  
she paused debating weather to say what she was thnking she said it anyway.  
  
" Its not my personal saftey Im worried about my powers are stronger than Voldemorts. Sir but what if he attacks the school hoping to turn me over to his side" She said looking troubled  
  
Dumbledore smiled " i was wondering if you would find that answer on your own. But as I see you havent I will tell you the answer. You see Akashan witches hold magic in them that is so pure that if Voldomort being as terrible as he is cannot come close enough to cast a spell near one without dying. He has gone throuhg transformations that have made him pure evil so the answer to your question is no the school is not in any danger 


	19. Meeting My Past

Chapter 19: Meeting My Past  
  
Ileana left Dumbledore office with many more questions but as he led her out he gave he a look that clearly said, "You will find out soon".  
  
That day Ileana ditched her classes. She just wanted to be alone so she went off to a secret place. She didn't head back to the common room until way after dinner where she found the trio waiting for he.  
  
"Are you all right" asked Hermione concerned  
  
"Not yet but I will be soon" she responded  
  
"Well we got a letters from Snuffles today thought you might want to read yours" said Harry grinning.  
  
"Can I read it alone" she requested  
  
"Sure Ileana" said Harry  
  
She took the letter up to her dorm with her and began to read it.  
  
Dear Ileana,  
So how's old Hogwarts. Having fun in potions. Remind me some time to tell you the best way to get on Snapes nerves. Ileana I wish to meet you as soon as possible Harry knows where I am staying please come and visit me tomorrow.  
  
Love, Your Father S.B. ________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey I know that this is a short chapter but until I see some responses to weather or not you guys want me to finish this story after the OoP comes out this is the last chapter. This is my last notice. Goodbye until you respond.  
  
Goddess 


	20. Panic

Chapter 20: Panic  
  
Ileana walked downstairs and gave Harry a glare and spat at him.  
  
"You knew my father wanted to meet me and you just handed me the letter." She paused and took a breath calming herself then she said, " I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so harsh"  
  
Harry grinned, "Its okay" seeing the look she was giving him he added, "really your right I should have told you when Padfoot first told me. He wants us to meet him at the cave tomorrow"  
  
She smiled at him " don't worry about it Harry I'm just tired see you three tomorrow". With that she went upstairs to her dormitory.  
  
Since it was still early none of the other girls were in the dorm so after brushing her teeth Ileana pulled a book out of her trunk to read while the room was quiet. After a few minutes Ileana's senses flared she felt something in the room with her. She looked up from her reading and saw nothing, as the door hadn't opened she ignored the fact that it could be someone in an invisibility cloak. Then out of nowhere pain surged through her stomach, lungs and heart. Gasping for breath clutching her stomach and chest as though they were about to explode she stumbled down the stairs to the common room. As she was nearing the last step she tripped and fell down the last few stairs and landed in a heap unable to move due to the pain coming from inside of her. The entire common room saw and all of the Weaslys, Harry and Hermione ran over to her.  
  
"Ileana what's the matter" She felt someone scoop her up she opened her eyes a crack and saw Fred.  
  
"Fred (gasps for air) it (gasp) feels (gasp) it feels like (gasp) something's tearing (gasp) inside of me. (Gasp) get (gasp) me (gasp) to (gasp) the (gasp) hospital wing (gasp)."  
  
"Okay just try to stay awake" he starts running with her in his arms up to the hospital wing "Hermione run ahead tell Madame Pomfrey that were coming" Hermione breaks into a run with Harry, Ron and Ginny at her heals. "Ileana just try to stay awake" seeing her eyes closing " Ileana stay awake," he cries in a panic after her eyes flutter open for a moment then close "Ileana? Ileana?" then all she saw was black.  
  
(For the rest of the chapter its going to be from the authors POV).  
  
They raced up to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them. She had Fred lay her down then told every one to leave and for Harry to get Dumbledore. When he arrived Madam Pomfrey turned to him in fear and said  
  
"Albus she's in a coma" looks of horror displayed on every face "but why I cannot say she has not been injured poison or ill nor anything else to induce a coma. I can't do anything for her she'll have to wake upon her own". 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Possession  
  
Attention: This all takes place while Ileana's in the Coma. The conversation is inside her head.  
  
{ } = Ileana's thoughts [ ] = Victoria's thoughts  
  
[Hello Ileana] came the cold voice.  
  
{Who are you? Where am I} Ileana questioned feeling panicked.  
  
[I believe that you are in a coma] said the cruel voice.  
  
{WHAT} she shrieked.  
  
[You need not shout child. Besides most people go in to a coma when being possessed]  
  
{Excuse me}  
  
[By the way I am Victoria my master Lord Voldemort sent me to turn you over to our side]  
  
{NEVER} she cried angrily {I would die first}  
  
[Oh you will. If an essence is in your body for a little over a year you will die leaving me in your body with all of your powers. And for punishment for refusing my Lords offer I have information on each of your friends and I will make them hate you until you break].  
  
{No}  
  
[Yes and I think its time for me to wake us]  
  
------------------------------------------------------------ --------------- -------------------------------- Victoria opened Ileana's eyes and saw Hermione sitting next to the bed in a chair and Fred asleep in the bed next to her.  
  
"Ileana" cried Hermione waking Fred "thank Merlin your alright". She started to give Ileana a hug when Victoria said through Ileana's mouth,  
  
"Get off of me Mudblood" Hermione and Fred gasped in surprise " well now that's clear how long was I out for weasel".  
  
In shock from what she had called them he mumbled "three days". "Ileana are you feeling alright you seem different," asked Hermione timidly.  
  
"I feel fine Mudblood just don't touch me again". Said Victoria viciously.  
  
Hermione back away hurt.  
  
{Stop it} cried Ileana {Hermione its not me don't listen to her. Why can't I use my powers to send a message to her}?  
  
[Because I am in control now. Shut up]  
  
"You didn't really think that was me Granger now did you? Oh you did that's so sweet. As if I could be that sweet gag me its like being a sugar substitute, Disgustingly sweet."  
  
At that point Hermione ran out of the hospital wing.  
  
Fred exploded " I don't know who you are but you are not Ileana" he yelled, " Ileana smells like roses and chocolate you smell like ice cold and bitter".  
  
{Thank you Fred} Ileana thought, with Victoria well aware of what she was thinking {please Fred tell someone anyone}  
  
"Get away from me Weasel I am Ileana make no mistake of that. Now get out of my sight".  
  
Fred ran from the Hospital wing furious but had some suspicion in his mind about whether t was really Ileana.  
  
[Now that was fun]  
  
{I hate you}  
  
[The feeling is mutual]  
  
{Explain something to me how come you can inhabit my body without dying but if Voldemort gets close to me he dies because I am so pure}  
  
[Obviously my essence is made of pure things even if my ideals aren't Mudblood]  
  
{Get out of me]  
  
[I think not]  
  
{Get out of me}  
  
[The only way to get out of you is with a knife through the heart. Call me a bargainer but I don't think you want that. Besides I'll just enter someone else then lovely thought isn't it.}  
  
[Ah here comes some fun]  
  
Then Ileana watched in horror, as Victoria was rude to everyone who came near to her. Over the course of a few days Victoria achieved in getting everyone that was close to Ileana to hate her. She teased Harry about the dementors about his parents, Voldemort, everything she could she teased the weaslys and Hermione crushing them causing them all to think that she never was a good person.  
  
Then after a few weeks Ileana blocked out all sound for as she couldn't stand the pain of watching Victoria hurt the people she loved she let darkness over come her and she slipped into the night for many days.  
  
---------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- -------------------------------- Well this was the final chapter. Sorry! Actually I changed my mind. I was thinking of a way to mold this into the OoP and I found one insert, whatever happens in the OoP and expect more chapters soon hurray less than a week. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: I'm Sorry I didn't Kill You When I Had The Chance. { } = Ileana's thoughts  
  
[ ] = Victoria's thoughts  
  
If you have not finished the OoP finish it before reading this. I know it contradict slightly about what happens over the summer but ignore it. ------------  
  
What has happened since Ileana blacked out? Everything you read in the OoP including Sirius's death, which she is not aware of. The reason sirus ignored her that year because Victoria sent him a letter saying that if he so much as contacted her again she would tell the Ministry of magic where he's hiding. The school year ended without Ileana's knowledge and now the summers over and she and Victoria are heading back to Hogwarts.  
  
{What month is it} asked Ileana astonished when she saw Victoria getting off the Hogwarts Express and arriving at Hogwarts.  
  
[My you have been ignoring everything for along time I was beginning to wonder if you were dead. It's the start of your new term and I have to make appearances or that foolish headmaster of yours will notice something is wrong.]  
  
[It cannot be September already. That's crazy it wasn't even Halloween when I blacked out.} Then Ileana sunk into the darkness where Victoria couldn't penetrate her thoughts and began to plan away to alert someone that could help her.  
  
On the second day back Ileana was ready but she had to wait until the right second or Victoria would know what she was doing and it would be to late. The entire day Ileana saw what Victoria wanted her to see while keeping her thoughts as blank as possible.  
  
(Authors POV)  
  
It was after dinner and all the Gryffindors were enjoying their second night back talking playing chess or reading when all of a sudden Ileana who a moment before had been sitting in her chair quietly went flying across the room. The most astonishing thing about it though was she seemed to be choking herself. She was also arguing with herself in to different voices.  
  
"Get out of me," cried the true voice of Ileana.  
  
"Not a chance." came the cold voice that they had been hearing for the last ten months"  
  
" I have had enough of you I will not watch you hurt the people I love Victoria" roared Ileana.  
  
Victoria? Questioned everyone in the room who was Victoria.  
  
"Shut you stupid witch no one is going to help you they think you've gone crazy. Besides I should have killed you when I had the chance." shrieked Victoria  
  
They were having a ping pong war over control of Ileana's mouth but not the hand that was choking them.  
  
"Go to hell I should have gone crazy by now do you know what its like to have a god forsaken essence in your head? NO. Why because you are a bloody essence." Ileana's control was weakening she could feel it. "Someone please get Dumbledore." She cried out. No one moved. "Please she killing me"  
  
Hermione raced from the room. Moments later the portrait snapped open and Dumbledore walked calmly inside the common room.  
  
"Professor it's an essence she taken control" then Ileana's body slumped over as she fainted.  
  
Dumbledore carried her up to the infirmary after setting up a spell that would suppress an essence he pointed his wand at her and mutters Ennervate. Ileana blinked for a minuet then spoke.  
  
"How can I control my eyes I still sense her"  
  
"I stunned only her" smiled Professor Dumbledore "why don't you tell me everything that happened so I can best get rid of her."  
  
Ileana told him everything how Victoria possessed her then made everyone hate her. Then she paused.  
  
"Professor I know how to get rid of her but I need my father can you contact him please".  
  
Professor Dumbledore sighed " Ileana your father died in the battle at the Ministry of Magic. You must have tuned out the world for many months".  
  
Ileana turned white "He died. He died thinking I hated him." She sobbed "No. Please tell me it's not true. Daddy no". Dumbledore watched the distraught teenager thinking {she has been through so much she doesn't need this now}.  
  
Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat "He didn't think you hated him. I knew your father he would never have thought that. He loved you very much." "That's why I need him only someone who loves me really loves me not like a friend or a student Professor can perform the spell to get rid of this essence." She said tears streaming down her cheeks " and I have no one else."  
  
"Ileana I need to perform the charm that will keep Victoria asleep but I need you to be asleep for me to do it" he handed her a cup of dreamless sleep potion. "Drink this. I promise you we will get rid of her I swear on". Then Ileana fell asleep before Dumbledore could finish his sentence. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Someone who loves you.  
  
Ileana felt someone holding her hand she opened her eyes and saw it was Fred.  
  
"Fred" she breathed.  
  
"Its you" he said "really you not that ice queen."  
  
"How did you know"?  
  
Looking uncomfortable he said, "Well I have the gift of sent it only developed when I met you and I thought I was imagining it but now I know its real because you smell really good and last year you smelled well evil."  
  
"Fred what are you doing here?"  
  
"Ron told me you went berserk the yesterday and said that you had a split personality. I realized what it was and came here as fast as I could."  
  
"How did you know that I was possessed?" she said puzzled  
  
"When Ginny was a first year I heard her acting like that in her sleep once. She fell asleep in the common room." He replied grimly.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Ileana propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Fred "but why are you here".  
  
Fred blushed slightly " that day one you were possessed you hurt me I wanted what you did that day to be a lie and I thought it was now I know for sure. "He said Victoria really hurt people". He added  
  
"What did she do"?  
  
"Well it was mostly to Hermione. She sent her into hysterics a few times"  
  
"Oh god. Is she alright does she know it wasn't me"  
  
"Yes Dumbledore told Harry, Ron and Hermione the entire truth".  
  
"But what did he tell the rest of Gryffindor"  
  
"He told the Gryffindor that you had been infected with a virus that took on the form of another in your head and that's who had been 'being' you for the last ten months."  
  
"As long as they don't think I'm crazy."  
  
"I don't care what anyone thinks," responded Fred leaning closer to her. Then Dumbledore strolled into the hospital wing.  
  
"Ms. Thompson your awake. Hello Mr. Weasly I guess this means you've accepted my offer then."  
  
Fred stood up and brushed invisible dust off of his robes.  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore". He said stiffly  
  
"Call me Albus. You are now a teacher here I don't want my colleagues calling me Professor".  
  
"Yes I have accepted the position Albus" he said uncomfortable.  
  
Ileana was confused "Position? Teacher? What are you talking about Fred??  
  
Dumbledore smiled "Fred has accepted the job of the new flying teacher. "  
  
Ileana's face broke into a grin "that's great Fred or is it Professor Weasly now?" she said teasingly.  
  
Fred looked appalled "Me a Pr-Pr-Professor" spluttered Fred "never". He said much to Dumbledore's amusement.  
  
"Very well Fred the students may call you what every you choose, as along as its fitting for a teacher". Fred grinned at the idea. ------------------------------------------------------------------ {Why did this happen its all my fault, Daddy I need you.} Then realization struck. {I bet I could summon him. Why not, if I word the rhyme correctly it should work}.  
  
"Hear these words. Hear my cry. Spirit from the other side come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide"*  
  
When nothing happened Ileana went back to sleep feeling miserable. ------------------------------ ---------------------------------- When she woke up she flew over to a field far away from anything after placing a charm around it so nothing alive could penetrate it she spoke to the sky with a fierce demanding tone as she was ranting and raging that it would have made Voldemort tremble.  
  
"I am a witch dammit. I have summoned things before and I am going to summon my father now whether you like it or not. No more playing games. No more being the good little witch. I want to talk to my father I need to talk to my father. At the very least you owe me that." She paused took a breath and concentrated.  
  
"Hear these words. Hear my cry. Spirit from the other side come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide"* In a swirl of blue electric streams Lily Potter appeared looking even more beautiful than she was the day she died.  
  
"Lily"? She said shocked but miserably.  
  
"Hello my darling. How are you?" she asked  
  
Glumly she responded "How am I are you kidding. Do you guys not get the news up there?"  
  
"I meant how are you holding up". Said Lily  
  
"Not very well. I'm a little lost. Why didn't anyone come before when I called after waking up"?  
  
"I couldn't. I was busy", she said apologetically.  
  
"You were busy," retorted Ileana unbelieving.  
  
"I was with Sirius".  
  
"Oh. Why"  
  
Lily laughed " your kidding you know your father better than that we were stopping him from turning himself into a ghost so he could come down."  
  
"Is he okay?'  
  
"James and I are helping him through this it has been months after all.  
  
"But how is he" said Ileana starting to cry.  
  
"I'm not allowed to tell you, just like you can't see him for awhile."  
  
"Why?" cried Ileana aghast?  
  
"Because seeing your father speaking to him, makes him become alive to you and keeps you from moving on with your life, to continue your destiny'. Said Lily mysteriously.  
  
"What destiny. Okay its over I was going to prove my fathers innocent and now I cant even see him. Its over its done my father is gone and I cant" her voice trailed off.  
  
"I know sweetie I know," said Lily regretfully "but that's why Harry isn't allowed to see me yet but you are after all I am your godmother".  
  
"You're my godmother," said Ileana flabbergasted.  
  
"Well who else" smiled Lily " I will always be there for you Ileana if you need me just wish it in your mind".  
  
"Lily I cant not with Victoria there. I need someone to be alive that loves me".  
  
Lily's green eyes twinkled "now really child your as dense as Harry when it comes to love. Someone in that castle loves you more than a friend and you love him to you just haven't realized it yet. You can get rid of her."  
  
Then Lily faded out, leaving Ileana to think about what she had said.  
  
_____________ *That is not my spell if anyone identifies what book show wtvr it came from in the next 24 hours I will e-mail them the next chapter before I post. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Nighttime Dangers  
  
Hey it's me Goddess. Hi to all of you who review and to the rest of you that read and don't review well your just lucky I don't contact the Angel of Death to come for you. Just kidding Death's actually a really nice guy when you're not on his list of people to kill. Okay any way I had a question left in a review why did Lily come visit Ileana instead of Ileana's mom? The answer to the question is because just like Ileana cant see Sirius the father she never met she cant meet her mother yet either I may have them meet later on in the story. Now enough of this on with the story. ---------  
  
Ileana flew back to the hospital wing to be greeted a shrieking Madam Pomfrey "How dare you leave this wing Ms. Thompson how dare you what if for some reason Dumbledores spell didn't work what then"?  
  
"I'm sorry Madame Pomfrey I didn't mean to worry you I just had to do something. Can I go talk to Professor Dumbledore?" she said respectfully.  
  
"No need Ms. Thompson as I am here" came Dumbledores voice.  
  
"Professor can I speak to you alone" she implored.  
  
"Certainly Ms. Thompson." He pulled the curtains around two of the beds sat down on one motioned for Ileana to sit on the other and pointed his wand at the curtains and muttered "silenco". "Ileana what's wrong you look like you've seen death".  
  
"Well I kind of did Professor," she whispered  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked at her oddly "what did you see"  
  
Speaking softly she said "My Godmother".  
  
To Ileana's surprise Dumbledore smiled "you saw Lily" he said. "I was wondering when you would try to call for a spirit".  
  
"Professor you knew I would see Lily. Wait a second how did you know I can call a spirit."  
  
"Because you have many of the same powers as Merlin and he had the ability to call fore spirits so I naturally assumed you would be able to also. Ileana I will not deny that you possess more power than all the witches and wizards you've met, including myself. Your powers are going to allow you to great things someday. I'm guessing you tried to call for Sirius". He said gravely  
  
"Yes sir. Lily told me that I wouldn't be allowed to see him for a while. Professor there has to be away for me to see him he died thinking I hated him". She said with her voice cracking.  
  
"Ileana your father knows you don't hate him," said Dumbledore "he knew that even when he was alive. May see the spell you wrote to get rid of Victoria" she handed him a piece of parchment with the incantation on it.  
  
"Professor in order for the spell to work someone who loves me must say the spell while holding my hand so my power can flow through him/her". She said sighing, "it will never work".  
  
Dumbledore looked at her oddly and said "have faith when the good lord closes a door he always opens a window you will get rid of Victoria". Then Dumbledore left the hospital wing and Ileana thought {I hope he's right}. ------------- A few days later at night screams erupted from the hospital wing. Ileana was in terrible pain it felt like the Cruciatus Curse was being use on her again and again. When Madame Pomfrey found her screaming in pain she immediately called for Dumbledore and Snape. All the teachers heard what was happening and many ran to find spells to ease her pain. Fred Weasly ran into the Hospital Wing and turned pale.  
  
"What the hell. Something is hurting her do something," he yelled  
  
Madame Pomfrey turned to him and said through tears "something is killing her". Fred scared for her life sat down on the bed next to Ileana for he had been about to faint.  
  
Suddenly realization struck Dumbledore he handed Fred a piece of parchment and said "hold her hand and read the spell". Fred looked at Dumbledore quizzically then nodded he took Ileana's hand in his and read his voice shaking with fear  
  
"Host soul reject this evil essence Let love's light end this cruel possession. Ashes to ashes, spirit-to-spirit take their soul, banish this evil"  
  
As he finished saying it a purple light filled the air and Ileana's screams stopped. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Its Not Over  
  
All the staff breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank Merlin" whispered McGonagall  
  
Madame Pomfrey closed the curtains shooed the staff away and quickly examined her. When she came again she looked very grave.  
  
"Albus the essence was in her for almost a year. The longest anyone survived a essence in their body was a year and a half, and they were trained to handle them. The essence controlled her for far to long. The screams tonight were its final take over," Then Madame Pomfrey said with tears in her eyes "she may never wake up. There is little hope."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The staff gloomily walked out of the Hospital Wing. They were all filled with regret 'thinking how did we not notice'? ' How did she survive this long just to lose'? That morning at breakfast Dumbledore made an announcement to the school.  
  
He stood and said "as many of you may have noticed a friend of yours is no with us today". Murmuring filled the hall. " Ileana Thompson is now lying in the Hospital Wing very close to death." Many students turned white." She may not survive so I prepare you for the worst. The only thing anyone can do for her now is to talk to her in hopes that she will hear and wake. "Dumbledore sat down again and the hall filled with gloom. ++++++++++++++++++++++++ This is the last chapter until the end of august. She will wake up I promise but I need her to stay unconscious so no need to panic. I am going now and I bid all of you a very fond farewell. 


	26. Through Time and Space

Chapter 26: Through Time and Space  
  
Ileana blinked {where am I}  
  
As she looked around she saw stars and planets around her.  
  
{This is strange} she thought {where the heck am I}  
  
"You are in a dimension suspended between time and space young one" came a voice from nowhere  
  
{You can hear my thoughts}  
  
"yes powerful one," said the voice  
  
"Why am I hear, and who are you" she said aloud  
  
"I am the guardian of time," said the guardian "and you are here to determine your future"  
  
"What do you mean?" she questioned  
  
"Have you ever heard of the phrase 'selio ondis carmilo petechut'"?  
  
"No I am afraid I haven't," she admitted  
  
"'Selio ondis carmilo petechut' is in an ancient dialect that when translated and reformed it means 'when a force of good is trapped within herself with evil she chooses her own path'. You are in control of your destiny either you go on to the next world or you return to the present one by saying a spell that expels the evil."  
  
Without hesitation she said " I want to return home".  
  
"Very well but I warn you things will be different".  
  
"I don't care what's the spell" she replied.  
  
After being told the spell she closed her eyes and concentrated as she said the spell.  
  
"In this time and in this place take this spirit I displace. Bring me forth to my body inhabited by a soul so black remove the chains from time and space to make that essence soar and make it live no more."  
  
After repeating it again she felt it start to work repeating it and repeating it she was returning to Hogwarts. 


	27. I’m Back for Good

Chapter 27: I'm Back for Good  
  
Ileana opened her eyes and blinked from the harshness of the light that was hitting her. She looked around no one was there. A question raced across her mind like how long was I out for do they think I am dead, what is going on?  
  
Just then Madame Pomfrey walks up to her not noticing the girls open eyes she bends down to check her temperature and lets out a scream that rang through the halls. Minutes later Professor Dumbledore walked in only to find Madame Pomfrey had fainted. Ileana watched this but it felt odd she couldn't control anything her head wouldn't turn yet she saw everything, everything that was happening in the castle.  
  
After reviving Madame Pomfrey Dumbledore led the startled nurse to a chair and asked her what had happened. She just pointed at Ileana. Professor Dumbledore walked over to Ileana and looked at her. His eyes displayed surprise.  
  
"Hello Ileana can you hear me?" he questioned  
  
"yes Professor and I can see that you have gotten new glasses in my absence". She replied  
  
"How did you know that my child" he said cautiously.  
  
"Because your glasses used to be half a moon and now they are half of a hexagon." She said simply seeing the elderly mans astonishment she said, "is something the matter professor? 


	28. Goodbye

Chapter 29  
  
It took Ileana a while to get used to the whispers in the hallways but once she ignored it they seemed to stop. She scared several people with the new hair and white eyes but she soon learned there was a reason behind the eyes. She was sitting with Fred Weasly one day near the lake having a picnic when he touched her for a second she had a premonition stronger than any other as it was perfectly clear as it she were watching I out of her own eyes.  
  
*Vision* It was in the near future, as everyone still looked the same. She was in a white robe with Fred next to her. She saw all of their friends and Family around them.  
  
Dumbledore was in front of them saying, " I know pronounce you husband and wife".  
  
Then the scene changed to a nursery decorated in pinks and blues.  
  
Fred was standing next to as they looked into a crib  
  
Fred was speaking "I can't believe we have twins."  
  
Laughing Ileana responded "well Mr. Weasly you are a twin"  
  
Laughing at what she said "ah yes Mrs. Weasly but I am a identical twin.  
  
Then the vision faded  
  
* End of Vision *  
  
Fred saw that she had a vision asked her what she saw she only told him one thing.  
  
"Fred the future looks really good I think well get Voldemort soon very soon.  
  
THE END  
  
Did you like it should I write the sequel? Review or no sequel. 


End file.
